


What Comes From Obsession

by breakdowngoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco!Bottom!, M/M, Porn, Sexy, blowjob, harry tops, porn without a plot, tease, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakdowngoddess/pseuds/breakdowngoddess
Summary: “This must be why I am obsessed with you,” Harry said, watching the pale boy across him unbutton his white shirt.“Acceptance is the first step to recovery, Potter,” Draco stated, giving Harry a once over and smirking his defined, elegant lips.





	What Comes From Obsession

“This must be why I am obsessed with you,” Harry said, watching the pale boy across him unbutton his white shirt.  
“Acceptance is the first step to recovery, Potter,” Draco stated, giving Harry a once over and smirking his defined, elegant lips.  
“Oh, I never want to recover, Malfoy. I can’t even go a day without you.” Harry was smiling cockily, his bright green eyes positively shining.  
“Ohh… Bring it here then Potter…”  
Draco’s eyes were full of lust, arousing Harry from the pit of his stomach all the way up to his heated facial features. The cool young man in front of Harry moved swiftly and his soft, slightly calloused hands caressed Harry’s face for a moment before smoothly claiming the lips for his own. The fire in Harry’s abdomen roared. The kiss was rough, stimulating, two sensual army's fighting a war of power and prowess. As this carnal battle of flesh waged on, Draco, wound his hands into the unruly raven mess that was Harry’s, slowly stepping them forward until one hardened back pressed against the stone wall of the abandoned classroom. Draco then submitted, letting the other man’s tongue explore the crevices of his mouth, tactile in its slipping in and out, teasing, beginning, erotic. Then Harry lost power, moaning into Draco’s mouth as his tongue began stirring the fire in his abdomen into his cock.  
Instantly hard against Draco’s thigh, Harry feels the soft, chapped form of Draco’s lips pull away from Harry’s and his slick tongue makes circles around Harry’s earlobe, and in turn, Harry is pressed up harder against the wall, a significant bulge emerging and pressing into his thigh. Draco’s neck is wonderfully exposed, and Harry takes quick action and takes back control. He finds that animalistic urge within him and backs up Draco to the nearest desk, ruthlessly sucking on the pale skin between Draco’s collarbone and his flexing neck. Losing his guard, Draco squirmed under the pleasure, letting out a guttural moan, and running his hand through the ravine of Harry’s hair he surrenders all control, leaning back onto the desk. Parchment and quills and books are hurriedly pushed out of the way as Harry climbed up upon it, stratilling Draco’s hips.  
“Mmmm… Don’t even think about all the people that could come in and see us this very moment..”  
“Maybe that turns me on Malfoy..”  
“You? I knew there was some nasty kink that you weren't letting on, Potter…”  
Harry sank his hips lower, stratilling so low that he and Draco touched, then he lightly rotated his hips, mind going fuzzy from the friction, pressing himself against Draco, and the very act of stimulating another. Draco took the action, in turn, gray eyes worshiping Harry’s, his own cock painfully erect.  
“Lord, what you do to me, Potter…”  
Harry stopped, sitting back and taking in the vision of a disheveled, devilishly handsome Malfoy leaning against a desk, completely wanton for him. Renewed, Harry unbuttoned the rest of Draco’s shirt, helping Draco off with it and then soaking in the lean, pale muscle definition. Then, looking utterly wicked, Draco sat up, Harry now completely on his lap, and grabbed the edge of Harry’s t-shirt, roughly stripping Harry’s torso of clothing. Now exposed, Harry’s chest is the newest object of Draco’s fascination, and he ran his pale fingers along the defined abdominal muscles, and up to the pectorals, settling on Harry’s nipples within quick succession. Inflaming Harry even more, Draco trails his wet mouth down to the hardened nipple and ran his hot tongue over the surface, nipping and biting and moving between Harry’s two, watching Harry squirm and moan.  
While Draco was distracted, Harry made good use of his usable moments to work off Draco’s belt and then slowly unbutton his dress slacks. Noticing this for the first time, Draco left off tantalizing Harry and watched as his zipper was pulled sensually down. Harry lifted Draco a bit pulling the slacks down and off. Sitting there in just his tight briefs, Draco Malfoy was a vision of pale skin and gorgeous muscle. Then the briefs were gone, and he was a marble statue, perfectly sculpted, erect and tantalizing. Draco couldn’t move his eyes from where Harry was going down on his cock, taking the thick flesh into his blissful mouth and feeling the sensual tongue move against his pulsing member, taking an unimaginable length into his mouth. Harry delved deeper, bobbing and teasing as Draco made an effort to keep his moaning to a minimum, the tightness in his abdomen quickly tightening.  
“Are you consenting to penetration?” The tantalizing pop of Harry’s mouth coming off Draco’s cock broke the silence before Harry made this strange remark.  
“Of course I am… Scared Potter?”  
“Never, Draco…”  
Then Harry was naked, Draco using a useful vanishing spell he had learned in his 4th year. His cock was arousingly full, large, and dripping with precum. Draco thirsted for it to be plunged into his already loose hole. Harry tipped Draco to gain access, using a nonverbal preparation spell. Harry loved magic.  
Placing one finger inside, Harry probed Draco’s rectum, adding another finger, then another, Draco practically begging for his throbbing member to be thrust in.  
“Hurry up Harry.. Such a fucking tease Potter…”  
“Really Malfoy? Tell me…. What do you want me to do?”  
“Oh come on! You know…” Draco whined, his sexy ass pressing towards Harry.  
“Yeah, Draco? Tell me.”  
“Jesus. Okay. Don’t tell anyone I begged.”Draco conceded, preparing himself, working his fingers through his asshole  
“So?” Harry positioned himself, patiently waiting for Draco’s words  
“I want you to fuck me with your meaty, beautiful cock. I want you to take me on this desk, right now. I want you to look me in the eyes and make love to my body.”  
“That's better”  
Harry thrust into Draco’s body, and Draco made a long, pained, pleasured noise  
“More… More… Fuck…”  
Harry did it again, painfully slow, while he reached and stroked Draco’s painfully erect cock. He then built up a rhythm, and Draco bucked into it. The two boys were completely overwhelmed by the experience, moving sensually, animistically, with each other. The tension in Harry’s abdomen reached its peak and he shouted out, cumming inside Draco with a shout of his name. Draco followed soon after, spilling all over his abs and Harry Potter’s hand.

“Good, Potter?”  
“Fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I hope you enjoyed that... It was my first attempt at M/M smut... Critique and Comments are fully appreciated!


End file.
